Getting Threatened
Getting Threatened/Villain Threatening the Hero happens a lot. Here are examples, usually when a hero gets scared by their friends like jump scares them, the hero will punch them or accidentally cut them with a weapon or shoot them or almost get knifed or shot. If they poke or touch them, they'll punched or almost get knifed or shot. Villains like to threatened heroes a lot. If a hero doesn't get what the villain wants, he'll kill his loves ones, innocent people, friends or the hero. Usually if a villain wants them to do their bidding like illegal items, people, killing innocent people, money, items, doing something to destroy the city or building, etc. Examples * Rick Grimes and Carl Grimes get threatened by Negan that he will kill them. * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson gets threatened by Sideshow Bob * Taurus Bulba threatened Darkwing Duck to give him the access code and that if he tries any tricks or any loopholes, he will have the little girl Gosalyn Waddlemeyer dropped from a great height to her death by his pet condor Tantalus * The Green Goblin threatened Spider-Man that he'll kill Mary Jane after killing him. * Raditz threatened Goku that he will kill his son Gohan if Goku does not exterminate 100 humans by tomorrow morning * Maggie Rhee gets threatened by Simon, that if she doesn't do the two things she chooses like the first one if she doesn't choose to be with saviors and her gang, he will threatened to put her in a coffin and takes her to Negan so he can kill her. Or two she will go to the Hilltop and wait for them their and Negan will kill her with King Ezekiel and Rick Grimes, or working with the saviors. He also threatened her that he will kill his group and herself if they move or do anything. * Spongebob Squarepants get threatened by Mr. Krabs a lot. That he will fired him if he doesn't do what he ask for or other stuff. * Aladar gets threatened when he told the herd to stop and wait for Baylene, Url, and Eema, and his adopted parents to catch up. But Kron tackled him down and if he says anything about the herd to do something or other leadership stuff he will kill him. * Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom gets threatened by Diamond Tiara if they don't do any gossips she will show the embarrassed photos of them on the newspaper. * John Smith gets threatened by Governor Ratcliffe who would hang him if he befriended an Indian without killing him. * Carl Johnson gets threatened by Frank Tenpenny who would framed him for the murdering a police officer. He also getting threatened by Cesar Vialpando's cousin Catalina for insulting him. * Alice * Miguel Rivera * Nobita Nobi * George Jetson * Fred Flintstone * Fagin * Yoghi * RJ * Mr. Conductor gets threatened by Diesel 10 to tell him where the Magic Buffers are or else he will drop off a viaduct. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes